


A Lick Of Inspiration

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Roommates, Spit Roast, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: It’s hard to write something you have no experience of. Luckily, your two roommates are more than happy to lend a hand. A/N: this is imagined with S4/5 Dean and Sam in mind, physically.





	A Lick Of Inspiration

> _ Jamie coaxed each little gasp and whimper from your lips, his fingers curling around your hip as - _

You sighed, stopping mid-sentence and staring at the screen. Nothing about this felt right. Tapping your finger against the backspace button, you deleted three paragraphs and stared at the screen again. 

> _ Jamie kissed you, his soft lips urgent against yours, hands sliding down either side of your body as he pinned you. You whined his name, spreading your thighs for - _

Maybe it was his name that messing everything up.

Leaning back in your chair, you tapped the backspace bar again until the words were gone. Your mind didn’t conjure anything else and for a moment, you held your hand there, staring at the blank screen. You needed inspiration and your own memories weren’t giving you anything helpful.

You’d had few boyfriends since college. There was Darryl, the sweet redneck who was very pretty to look at but dumb as a rock. He hadn’t known much about sex beyond getting his dick sucked and liking doggy style, preferably every single time.

Mark. Mark was… attentive? To himself, anyway. You didn’t remember anything beyond a cursory lick and a couple of fingers awkwardly shoved in small spaces.

Not one of your lovers had given you any material worth working with and your book needed that steamy romance if it was going to be… well, a steamy romance. How were you supposed to conjure a scene when the only time you’d  _ ever _ gotten off was by your own hand?

Sighing, you leaned your elbow on the desk, clicking open a new browser. Inspiration was going to have to be second hand, being single and all. Your best bet in this situation was PornHub. Maybe you could describe something from a video. You’d had orgasms, so you could describe those but you needed specifics for a guy going down on a girl.

In a loving way.

Being a writer sucked.

Clicking on the incognito option, you typed in the web address, feeling a little like a teenager about to jerk off in their bedroom with their parents downstairs. Except, this was your room, in your shared house and your roommates were out. You couldn’t get in trouble for it.

The first video you found was extremely graphic - one girl sat on one guy’s lap, cock buried inside her as another guy licked her out. A burst of arousal took you by surprise and you clicked it, the girl’s cries echoing out of your speakers.

Alarm made you slam the mute button, just as you heard a noise outside your room.

The door burst open and you shrieked, turning around to see one of your roomies, Sam, crowding the doorway, concern on his face that quickly melted to shock. “Shit, I thought you were hurt -” His eyes fixed on the screen. “Was I interrupting?”

“She okay?” Dean’s voice floated down the hallway and you quickly slammed the laptop shut, burying your hands between your thighs and avoiding both of their gazes. “Were you -”

“I was looking for… inspiration,” you excused, feeling like your head was going to explode with embarrassment. “For my book.”

“That what you call it?” Dean leered and your cheeks heated up as you squirmed. “Never took you for the blushing kind, Y/N.”

“I thought you were writing a romance?” Sam questioned, glancing at his brother with disapproval as he chuckled.

“She’s writing a dirty book.”

“It’s a romance, just there’s some…” You bit into your bottom lip, mumbling the rest of your sentence. “Sex stuff I’m not clear on.” That caught their attention, both of them directing their heated gazes at you. “Oh, god, just… please go -”

Sam held up a hand. “Wait, I mean, maybe we could help?”

The mortified expression on your face made Dean smirk. “Yeah,” he drawled, hooking his thumbs into his pockets. “What sort of sex stuff?”

You covered your face with your hands, wishing that the ground would open up and swallow you. “Can we not make a thing of this? Honestly, I can figure it out.” The smile on your face was shaky as you looked up at them, hoping they’d leave. It was bad enough they’d caught you watching porn, even if you weren’t actually doing anything - you really didn’t want to bare your secret sex shame to them.

“Is it blow jobs?” Dean asked and you groaned, covering your face again.

“Dean,” Sam snapped, digging his elbow into Dean’s side. “I still remember you practicing kissing with your arm, so don’t start on her.” Dean fell silent, eyes wide at the threat of what his brother knew about him. Sometimes, it wasn’t worth digging up the past. Especially not with Dean’s adventures in junior high.

Crossing the room, Sam crouched in front of you, placing his big hands on your knees and you uncovered your face, peeking at him with one eye. “You’ll think I’m a loser,” you whispered.

He smiled, shaking his head. “I would never think you were a loser, Y/N. You’re my best friend.”

“I’ve just… never had a good experience,” you mumbled, shifting awkwardly, feeling like his hands were burning through the material of your leggings where he was touching you. 

It did not help that the Winchester brothers were spectacularly hot. You never understood how they were constantly single.

“What do you mean by good experience?” Sam probed, tilting his head, his ridiculous puppy dog eyes fixating on you. Your teeth found their way into your bottom lip again, eyes flickering nervously between the two men.

“You know… I haven’t…” You gestured with your hands, suddenly flustered. “God, how am I supposed to write it if I can’t say it?”

Dean chuckled, closing the door, shutting you inside your bedroom with both of them.

You suddenly felt very very small.

“Safe space,” Dean informed you. “Isn’t that what the kids say?”

Swallowing, you took a breath, focusing on Sam - his smile wasn’t quite as panty-drenching as Dean’s. “No one’s ever made me cum. And this scene, it’s my main characters getting it on and… I wanna write him going down on her but I’ve never…”

“No one’s ever gone down on you?” Sam’s eyebrows shot up and you once again wished for the ground to open up and swallow you whole.

“Not successfully,” you admitted, looking away.

Sam glanced at Dean, sharing one of their silent communications. His hands tightened on your thighs. “So you need inspiration… experience?” Sam murmured, his thumbs digging in enough to make you look up at him. “A demonstration?”

Your eyes went wide at the insinuation. Okay, you’d known it was a possibility the minute Dean shut the door, but this was… this was real. Sam was looking at you with such intensity, you almost whimpered just for the hell of it. “What? Why would you -”

“Why wouldn’t we?” Dean interrupted, rocking on his heels.

“We’re friends… roommates… what if -” You trailed off, shaking your head. “It’s probably a really stupid idea.”

Both brothers grinned. “Those are our favorites,” Sam whispered, leaning in to kiss you softly, taking you by surprise. Your eyes closed, your toes curled, and you sank into the touch, feeling his hands sliding up your thighs.

Realization of who you were kissing made you pull back, pressing your fingers to your lips. “Sam, this…”

“This doesn’t have to mean anything,” he promised, pulling your hand away and tugging you to your feet. Turning you on the spot, Sam met his brother’s eyes over your shoulder. “Just friends, helpin’ out another friend, right?”

God, this had to be some kind of sexy dream. Had you dozed off writing your disastrous sex scene?

Dean was behind you now, sandwiching you between him and his brother’s hard bodies. His hands landed on your hips, thumbs brushing over your ass. “And you know, the best way to get experience is to practice.” 

“Multiple examples make for the best experiment,” you murmured, lifting your arms to wrap them around Sam’s shoulders. He grinned as Dean chuckled, his mouth caressing the back of your neck.

“We should be thorough then,” Sam whispered.

Dean’s hands slipped under your shirt, his fingers pulling down your leggings, taking your panties with them. At the same time, Sam popped the buttons on your oversized flannel, the slight tease of his fingers on your bare chest making you shudder.

You lifted your feet as Dean got your leggings and underwear all the way down, freeing them in turn before he tossed the clothing aside. Your shirt slid down your arms and Sam sent it to join the rest. Nude, pressed between them, you felt more vulnerable than you’d ever been and you shuddered, looking up at Sam with a darkened gaze. “Who goes first?”

Dean smirked against your bare shoulder, his fingers skating down your sides. “Sammy’s the youngest. Besides, he wouldn’t wanna follow me.”

Sam snorted and you giggled, letting him take your hands. Tugging you out of Dean’s hold, he flashed a grin, guiding you to your bed. “Lay down,” he instructed, releasing your hand and you did as he asked, shaking anxiously.

Walking around the bed, Sam unbuckled his pants, Dean only a second behind him. You watched, propped up on your elbows as they stripped down to their boxers, the elder of the two climbing onto the bed beside you. As his brother positioned himself between your legs, spreading your thighs with his huge hands, Dean distracted your attention away with a kiss.

You moaned into his mouth, squeaking a little when Sam’s warmth breath caressed your sensitive skin. Dean laid one hand over your belly, breaking the kiss to glance down at his brother. “Lift up your legs for him, sweetheart,” he purred, lowering his mouth to capture your nipple between his teeth. Whining, you arched, dragging your feet up, bending your legs as Sam pressed in closer.

“Sam…” 

Both men chuckled at the listless way you breathed Sam’s name. Sam moved closer, dragging his tongue over your slit, stopping to curl it around your clit. You arched again, squirming under the dual attention of their mouths.

Dean released your nipple with a wet pop, smiling up at you. “You’ve never had a guy make you cum, huh?” His tongue darted out of the corner of his mouth, sliding over your nipple delicately. You shook your head and Dean laid next to you, moving his arm so your head rested on his bicep.

“We’ll change that,” Sam murmured, his hands cupping your ass as he sucked your clit into his mouth.

You’d never felt anything like it. The wet sensation of Sam’s tongue against your most intimate place was earth-shudderingly good. He didn’t lap at you like a dog, like previous men had tried to do - it was more like kissing, just with more tongue.

When he thrust his tongue inside you, you saw stars. Dean chuckled at expression on your face, drawing you into another kiss to drown out your moans. 

Sam kept working his tongue into you, teasing you with the fullness of it before returning his attention to your clit. You couldn’t find the energy to keep your eyes open when Dean stopped kissing you, his mouth going back to teasing your nipples.

Five minutes of them and you were ruined. You came easily when Sam pressed just the one finger into your channel, crooking it to find your sweet spot with ridiculous precision.

No one had ever made you feel this way.

Pulling back, Sam sucked his finger into his mouth, cleaning it of your juices as he grinned at his brother. “You need a minute?” he asked, looking at your shaking thighs. You gasped for breath, forcing your eyes halfway open.

Dean clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, waiting for Sam to move. The younger Winchester laid on your opposite side but Dean didn’t replace him. You frowned at him when he rolled onto his back.

“C’mon up here,” he purred and your eyes widened at his intention. The reaction made Dean grin and he reached over, tapping your butt. “You wanna be able to write something real sexy, huh? Get up here.” His coaxing made you move and you straddled him nervously, feeling more self-conscious by the moment.

Sam moved as you did, sitting up and cupping himself through his boxers, distracting you from Dean’s hands wandering over your thighs, pulling you up until your ass rested on his chest.

“Damn, that’s a sight,” Dean murmured, his mouth ghosting over your soaked folds. He growled, nuzzling into you and you squeaked, clutching the headboard to balance yourself. Sam watched with dark eyes, stroking himself slowly.

You whimpered as Dean sucked your clit into his mouth, renewing the throb that had started to dull from your first climax. He squeezed your asscheeks as he devoured you, making you cry out when he worried at the sensitive bud with his teeth.

“Give me your hand,” Sam urged, lifting your fingers from the headboard, leaving you only one hand to balance with. You couldn’t open your eyes or speak as Dean ate you out, not the least bit quiet as he did so. Sam’s fingers pulled your hand to the side; a second later, your palm connected with something warm, solid and -

“Oh god,” you whispered, glancing over to see Sam’s thick cock pulsing in your hand. Automatically closing your fingers around it, Sam groaned and arched into your touch, making a little thrill run through you.

“That’s it,” he encouraged, covering your hand with his to show you exactly how he liked it. You let him control your movements, whimpering loudly as Dean thrust his tongue into your cunt. Sam lifted his hips, rutting into your hand, his eyes locked on his brother’s mouth against your slick folds.

Your thighs shuddered around Dean’s head as he kept going, taking you higher, building on the embers Sam had set alight. With a keening cry, you arched, unable to hold back the pressure in your belly. Dean groaned against you, his own hips lifting off the bed, cock throbbing inside his boxers.

As you came down, you lost your balance and Sam released you, dragging you from Dean’s face and into his lap. You kissed him, clinging to his shoulders, eager for what came next. His cockhead pressed against your entrance and you whined into his mouth as you sank down, taking him in completely.

“Oh fuck,” he groaned, burying his head in your tits.

“Sammy,” Dean muttered, shedding his boxers, “turn her around.”

You gasped as Sam easily lifted you off of his cock and you turned, kneeling with your back to him. Instinctively, you dropped to your forearms, almost coming face to face with Dean’s thick shaft. Sam penetrated you again, the angle sending his tip crashing into your g-spot, making your eyes roll back in your head.

“Too much,” you gasped, “oh god, too much.”

Hands grasped your waist, helping to lift you again and Dean caught you from the front, hauling you into a deep kiss as Sam slowly rocked into you, letting you adjust to his size. You moaned into Dean’s mouth, gripping his waist with your hands, mimicking Sam’s rocking motion until you were moving freely on top of him.

Breaking from Dean’s lips, you fisted his cock with one hand, leaning down and lapping at his slit, tasting his salty essence on your tongue. Dean grunted, tipping his head back, his hips shaking with the effort of staying still.

Moving back and forth between them, you lost yourself in pleasure, taking Dean’s cock as deep as you could while Sam filled you over and over. 

You couldn’t think straight. Dean’s fingers were in your hair and Sam’s hands were on your tits, massaging them as he fucked into you; the sensation of being filled from both ends was incredible. Stroking your tongue along the underside of Dean’s cock, you pulled back, gasping for breath, using your hand to keep up the stimulation.

“I’m gonna cum,” Sam warned, his hands sliding back down to your hips.

“Inside,” you begged, looking up at Dean, “wanna feel it inside.”

Sam cursed and Dean pushed your head back down, feeding his length back into your mouth. “Want me to cum here?” he asked, smirking when you nodded, bobbing your head up and down enthusiastically. “Goddamn, Y/N…” He trailed off as you hollowed your cheeks, increasing the pressure around his shaft.

With a growl, Sam came first, dragging you down on his cock until you felt like he was splitting you in two. Thick spurts of cum splashed over your cervix and you howled around Dean’s cock. The sensation prompted his climax and you swallowed as much as you could, letting the rest coat your chin and tits.

Dean fell backward, humming in contentment. His cock wilted, satisfied, and you leaned forward, feeling Sam start to slip free. He slid his hands underneath you, lifting you off and to the side before collapsing in his own pile.

“So,” Dean panted, throwing one arm over his face, “feeling inspired?”

You giggled, stretching out the post-coital cramps. “Definitely.”


End file.
